


Common Ground

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds that the Doctor isn't so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Set between “Boomtown” and “Bad Wolf”.

“So, it doesn’t bother you in the least little bit, Rose out alone with Captain Flash?”

The Doctor flashed Mickey a look that clearly said, “You really are an idiot,” before turning back to the wires he was messing with under the console.

“You have to have noticed the way he looks at her,” Mickey pressed.

There was silence for a moment until the Doctor stood up. “Don’t see as how that’s any concern of yours anymore. Moved on, didn’t you, Ricky?”

Mickey frowned. Technically, yeah, he’d moved on. But he’d had to. Couldn’t spend the rest of his life sitting around waiting. 

Sitting up straighter, he said, “Still her friend, aren’t I? I think that gives me every right to be concerned.”

“Concerned, maybe. Jealous, definitely not.” The Doctor smirked. 

“So you trust him, then?”

“You honestly think I’d let her go off with him otherwise.”

Let. That made Mickey laugh. There was no “letting” where Rose was concerned. Even before she’d taken off with the Doctor, she had always done pretty much what she pleased despite Mickey’s, even her own mother’s, protests.

“What’s so funny?” there was a slight edge to the Doctor’s otherwise casual tone.

“You are.” Mickey grinned. “Think you’re so much smarter than us, so superior. But you’re really no better off than the next bloke.”

“Meaning?” Mickey shivered at the Doctor’s narrowed eyes.

“Meaning that Rose does what Rose does. So if you didn’t trust Captain Flash and she wanted to go off with him, there’s not a thing you could do to stop her,” he concluded happily.

“Rose is a smart girl.”

“Yeah, but she’s also a sucker for a pretty face.” Then he added, unable to resist the jab, “Doesn’t much explain why she ran off with you, though.”

Mickey thought he heard the Doctor growl. But it could have been the ship. He really doubted it was the ship.

The Doctor moved around the console and hit some buttons, staring at the screen in front of him. “One could say the same about you, Ricky.”

The comeback wasn’t unexpected. The delay was. He’d found a weak spot with the Doctor. It almost made Rose running off with Jack for the day worth it.

“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” the Doctor mumbled, hitting at some buttons harder than Mickey expected was necessary.

“It’s not as much fun on the other end, is it?” Mickey stated mater-of-factly.

Shaking his head, the Doctor replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mickey grinned even wider at that. Oh, the Doctor knew alright. For all his being alien and claiming to be superior, he was still as vulnerable as the next bloke. The Doctor had impressed Mickey before, but this was the first time he’d made Mickey almost like him. They’d never be friends, but now they had something in common.


End file.
